1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a damper with an air spring.
2. Related Art
A damper with an air spring is available which includes a damper main body with a cylinder and a piston rod inserted into the cylinder and a cylindrical diaphragm which is attached to a side of the cylinder at a first end thereof and to a side of the piston rod at a second end thereof to form an air chamber around the damper main body. A method for attaching the first end of the diaphragm to the cylinder of the damper main body is based on welding or crimping.
The method based on welding involves welding a piston pipe to which the first end of the diaphragm is attached, to an outer periphery of the cylinder, as described in Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2011-117490).
The method based on crimping involves fixing an attachment case to which the first end of the diaphragm is attached, to the outer periphery of the cylinder by crimping.